Probability
by Hasshi
Summary: LeFou siempre estuvo a su lado, esperando. Gastón, por su parte no perdía el tiempo. Una tarde, cansado de ser rechazado por Bella decide abrir los ojos y darse cuenta de que habían otras posibilidades de ser feliz.
1. Chapter 1

Esto es un intento. Desde que vi Beauty and the Beast estoy emocionadisima en cuanto a esta pareja se refiere. Por favor, si os gusta hacérmelo saber en los comentarios, y de esa forma puedo crear y/o mejorar contenido. ¡Gracias! ^_^

—

El amor era algo casual, algo improbable. Un sentimiento por el cual muchos daban la vida y perdían poco más que la cabeza.

Recordaba haber leído esas palabras en alguna parte, y desde un primer momento no dudó de la veracidad de estas. LeFou, daba por sentado, que sin duda alguna el era más adecuado para encajar con esa anónima descripción.

Ya que tanto en el pasado, como en el presente era capaz de arriesgar su vida y mente por un hombre el cual su única prioridad en vida era su ego, y en contadas ocasiones sus muestras de afecto eran recíprocas.

Pero allí estaba, dando lo mejor de sí mismo para complacerlo. Porque en mayor o menor medida le hacía feliz. Disfrutaba como nadie esos preciosos hoyuelos que se formaban en sus mejillas cuando se dignaba a sonreír con altanería. Cuando contaba magníficas historias de sus viajes magnificandose a sí mismo o incluso en las ocasiones que coqueteaba con las damas del lugar. En esos instantes, el pelinegro solía sustituir las finas facciones de las doncellas por las propias e imaginar algo que solo sucedería en sus más profundos sueños. Prácticamente vivía para el.

Y como su sombra, arrimado a una de las puertas de un restaurante, observaba a lo lejos a Gastón intentar por quinta vez en el dia convencer a Bella de que el era el hombre de sus sueños y probablemente sus futuros hijos serían aún más favorecedores.

La chica, como de costumbre, le dió una negativa bastante obvia y prosiguió su camino, dejando al francés con una fachada de impotencia y un ramo de rosas en las manos. LeFou, suspiró ante la situación. Su compañero era persistente y el uno de los primero en saberlo.

Con su tan característica delicadeza se ajustó su sombrero. Comprobó su apariencia en el espejo a su delantera, y con una sonrisa de orgullo comenzó a caminar hacia donde se encontraba su amigo.

—¡Gastón, compañero!—Dijo el pelicastaño con detonante alegría. Palmeando con una de sus manos su hombro.

—LeFou— respondió sorprendido ante su repentina presencia—¿De dónde has salido?

LeFou solo pudo mostrar una sonrisa oportuna y responder con sinceridad.

—Estaba esperándote—Declaró sentándose en las baldosas de una pequeña fuente a sus espaldas— ya sabes. Pensé que podríamos conseguir algo para comer o beber, a penas se cumplen dos horas desde que regresamos de la guerra—sonrió— debes de estar tan cansado como yo.

El hombre, pasándose una mano por el pelo tomó asiento a su lado.

—Los hombres como yo no conocen el cansancio— respondió balanceando el ramo de un lado a otro.

—Eso es un echo—Confirmó, seguro de sus propias palabras— debido a que no pareces querer darte por vencido en cuanto a la hija del inventor.

—Soy lo mejor que pudiese encontrar en este maldito lugar—sentenció con ira.

—No—Siseó LeFou, picoteando su rariz como de costumbre.—lo mejor que podrá encontrar en toda su miserable vida como campesina. Si no sabe apreciarlo, no es digna de ti.

Gastón abrió los ojos con sorpresa, como entendiendo algo por primera vez en meses.

—¿Sabes que? ¡Tienes razón!—Dijo tirando estruendosamente el ramo de rosas hacia el suelo.

Lo había captado, no pensaba malgastar un minuto más de su vida persiguiendo a una mujer tan insignificante. Después de todo no era un hombre común, era Gastón. El héroe de la villa, admirado por todos y el motivo por el cual las mozas suspiraban. No merecía la pena seguir rogando.

—Por supuesto que tengo razón—Dijo el pelicastaño. Feliz por una vez de que su amigo fuese el mismo de siempre— hay millones de mujeres allá fuera, de peces en el mar.

LeFou colocó una de sus manos tras la espalda del francés y señaló a todas direcciones, mostrándole cuantas posibilidades habían para el.

Muy contrario. Porque a pesar de su terrible enamoramiento, el mal bajo había aceptado su papel como acompañante, y en algunas ocasiones, bufón. Era consciente de la sexualidad de su compañero, amaba a las mujeres. Por lo cual, para el, no quedaban más que las migajas.

—Mujeres, ¿eh?— Dijo sonriente— LeFou, compañero—pronunció mientras que en señal de atención colocaba una mano sobre el hombro del contrario— ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Por su puesto, para el más bajo, esta última oración era un tanto extraña. "¿Pregunta?" Pensó. Gastón nunca solía preguntarle nada, y mucho menos con la expresión de curiosidad que portaba en aquel momento.

—Lo que quieras—Respondió con un tono titubeante, intentando asumir que no sería la gran cosa.

Gastón, hizo un gesto con el dedo índice para que se acercase más a su persona, a lo que LeFou respondió trasladándose a su lado hasta que ambos quedaron hombro con hombro.

Acercando su rostro sutilmente al oído del hombre regordete, pronunció algo que probablemente llevaba en la cabeza por un tiempo.

—¿Te gustan los hombres?—.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, personitas.  
Aquí he llegado nuevamente con el capítulo dos de Probability, y si, perdónenme enormemente por el retraso. Por vosotros, por el Gafou y poco mas me he puesto las pilas y así ha nacido el siguiente capitulo a continuación, que inesperadamente me ha costado mucho escribirlo. Soy muy desconcentrada. Pero bueno, que no me lio más. Espero que lo disfruteis.

Disclaimer: La historia que abarca La Bella y la Bestia, adjunta a sus maravillosos personajes no son de mi propiedad. En parte pertenecen a Gabrielle-Suzanne Barbot de Villeneuve y a la compañía Disney. Yo solo soy una simple chica que usa estos medios e imaginación para jugar con estos escenarios.

 ** **Capítulo II:**** Malditas realidades

-¿Te gustan los hombres?-

LeFou en esos instantes se había quedado prácticamente sin habla. Sentía su corazón latir a una velocidad que dudaba que el resto de mortales pudiesen alcanzar, y su cerebro a penas le proporcionaba la suficiente información para articular alguna oración coherente. Simplemente no sabía que responder. Temía por muchas cosas, como por ejemplo, su integridad emocional que terminaría por los suelos y muy probablemente la física también. Gastón no era muy conocido por controlar sus impulsos cuando algo lo molestaba. Y por todos los santos, algo tan indeseable como sentir atracción por algo mas allá de una dama le podría costar el cuerpo, porque el alma, ante Dios probablemente, ya la había perdido también.

Quizás si intentase evadir la pregunta o negarlo, su pellejo se quedaría en su sitio por un par de años mas, pensó. Y con un antifaz de seguridad intentó lograr su cometido.

-Por supuesto que...-intentó articular palabra.

Pero una sonora carcajada lo interrumpió. La expresión de desconcierto en el rostro del mas bajo fue indescriptible. Habían pasado tantas cosas por su mente que no sabía ni como tomarse aquello.

Gastón, entre risas, pudo percibir la cofusión de su acompañante, y con una estrecha sonrisa palmeó con fuerza su espalda.

-Te estaba tomando el pelo -dijo en tono burlón- quizás no poseas los mismos atributos que yo, pero estoy seguro de que si haces uso de esa personalidad tan carismática, caerán como moscas en la miel- sentenció con confianza.

-Si tu lo dices-respondió con una sonrisa un tanto incómoda.

Habiéndose olvidado de su rechazo anterior por parte de Bella y con la distracción de la compañía de LeFou, el francés hablaba alegremente sobre alguna hazaña que mucho tenía que ver con su persona y poco caso le hacía a la cara de alivio que portaba el pelicastaño, alegre de que no hubiesen descubierto su condición.

-Tomo tu palabra, LeFou. Después de tanto trabajo duro como capitán, creo que me merezco un buen descanso-dijo el mas alto.

-En efecto-pronunció- una buena dosis de alcohol y fiesta alegraran tu alma-dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro, alimentando mas el ego de su amigo.

-Como me conoces, compañero-dijo Gastón, levantándose de la fuente en la que habían estado sentados por un buen periodo de tiempo- ¿sería demasiado pedir que vivieses conmigo cuando haga de Bella mi mujer?-bromeó.

Enganchado de su brazo, la idea de su compañero casado con alguna damisela pueblerina pasó por su mente, su error fué materializarla en su cerebro. Pues se vió varios años más tarde en una casa campestre disfrutando de una habitación pequeña y oscura, siendo alimentando por las sobras y probablemente cuidando los criajos que Gastón le hubiese hecho a la misma suertuda.

Agitó la cabeza hacia ambos lados intentando deshacerse de tan desagradable idea.

LeFou solo rió falsamente, lo cual consideró mas apropiado que soltar algún improperio. Todo mientras se dirigían hasta la taberna.

Las grandes y gruesas velas que adornaban la taberna avivaban más el ambiente nocturno y fiestero que se respiraba. Campesinos de la provincia compartían penas y alegrías en las mesas del local. Muchos de ellos, recién llegados de la guerra y otros locales. Los hombres apostaban sus ahorros en juegos de fuerza tales como pulsos y forcejeos mientras que las mujeres, se mantenían animando la fiesta con su dulzura.

Todos felices al poder descansar después de situaciones difíciles o agotadoras y con suerte amanecer, tirados por los suelos del lugar con una sonrisa en la cara expresando su felicidad.

Pero un estruendo proveniente de la entrada principal llamó la atención de todos, y una voz conocida hizo eco en cada esquina. Todos eran muy conscientes de la llegada del imponente general francés, y su amanerado acompañante.

-¡Gastón!-gritaron con júbilo las damas, deseosas de ser las próximas en su lista de conquistas.

Aplaudieron el resto en forma de recibimiento, alegres ante la llegada del hombre que hizo posible otra victoria en el campo de batalla.

Con orgullo sobrante y a paso lento avanzó entre la multitud gozando de su fama. Esta vez LeFou había acertado en el blanco, pues su ego no se había sentido mas hinchado que en aquellas circunstancias y sus problemas en cuanto a la hija del inventor ya no estaban como un punto presente en su mente. Solo se dignaba a saludar a todos presentes hasta finalizar su recorrido ante su magnífica silla adornada con cuernos y pieles. Lo hacían sentir tan poderoso.

LeFou ocupó un lugar a su lado, sentándose en uno de los posabrazos. Un honor el cual nadie tenía permitido excepto el, debido a la extraña amistad que los unía. Habían pasado el suficiente tiempo juntos como para ser considerados por el resto como el famoso Le Duo.

Entre risas, ambos se miraron a los ojos por un instante.

-¿Te apetece una cerveza, algo de alcohol para empezar bien la noche, querido?-pronunció, con su tan característico tono de adoración para con Gastón. Realmente pensó que le vendrían de maravilla después de tan largo día.

-Suena genial.

-Esta bien. Dame unos segundos-respondió con alegría.

Le dió la espalda a su compañero mientras se aventuraba a conseguir las bebidas y algún que otro aperitivo para picar. No podía parar de pensar lo afortunado que era al poder ser prácticamente la persona mas cercana al pelinegro, y contar con la mayor parte de su confianza, a pesar de que en tiempos como en los que vivían, nunca podría traspasar la líneas que iba más allá de la amistad. Era algo con lo que se conformaba con tal de no provocar su ira, y por supuesto, perder su puesto como el número uno.

A los pocos minutos, el barman le dió los comestibles y rápido pero cuidadoso se aventuró hacia la dirección donde se encontraba su amigo.

Y para su sorpresa, pudo divisarlo rodeado de varias mujeres. Probablemente, las mismas de siempre, esperando cualquier oportunidad posible para lanzársele al cuello como gatas. Para el, no eran mas de objetos de poco interés, que una vez usados, serían desechados. No como el, que siempre estaría allí. O al menos eso quería pensar.

Con la mano que tenía libre se abrió paso entre vestidos y corsets, siendo capaz de escuchar quejidos de sorpresa en respuesta, cosa a lo que era bastante indiferente.

-Señoras, abran paso. Por favor-gritaba, maldiciendo mentalmente a todas esas mujeres que le impedían avanzar, ¿cuantás había, veinte? Porque le estaba resultando imposible apartarlas a todas, y ni contar el echo de que tenía las manos ocupadas.

Con esfuerzo, y cuidando de que las gran jarra de cerveza que llevaba en una mano no se le derramase por todo el suelo por el continúo movimiento de los vestidos pomposos de las mujeres, LeFou iba a ciegas con tal de avanzar. Pero por azares del destino, con tan mala suerte que no divisó bien un tacón rosado que avanzaba hacía el y terminó cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo, vaciando consigo el contenido del vaso.

-Maldición-dijo contrariado por la vergonzosa situación.

Todas las damas que durante esos tediosos minutos se habían mantenido conversando osiosamente alrededor del admirado capitán, se dieron la vuelta para descubrir la fuente del ruido.

-Mi precioso vestido- gritó una de las mujeres sujetándose las solapas de su traje- está arruinado-lloriqueó mientras observaba como sus ropas estaban manchadas y salpicadas.

La desafortunada, una tal Lady DeLion Court. De familia noble que había parado en aquel lugar junto a su esposo antes de continuar su viaje. Se había pasado la mitad de la noche presumiendo de sus hermosas posesiones ante las demás y en cuanto el pelinegro hubo puesto un pie en el establecimiento, decidió olvidar la existencia de su cónyuge para ponerse manos a la obra. No era consciente del estatus de nadie en el lugar.

Una chica, a su lado intentó advertirle al ver el comportamiento alterado de la mujer, pero esta le hizo caso omiso.

En el momento en el que LeFou intentó levantarse del suelo sintió algo punzante presionando con fuerza su mano derecha. Al levantar el rostro en busca de su agresor pudo reconocer el rostro de una mujer muy enfadada, portadora de una mancha enorme y oscura que le recorría desde el abdomen hasta el largo de los pies.

-Maldito, vas a pagar por lo que has hecho- dijo con voz vengativa-¡Henry!-dijo la pelirroja autoritariamente.

Y de entre una de las esquinas del bar apareció un hombre corpulento y bajito, algo agitado ante el llamado de su esposa.

-¿Querida?-dijo Henry, observando al otro hombre prácticamente sentado en el suelo.

-Este hombre tan indeseable que ves aquí, ha osado profanar mis ropas-pronuncio entre fingidos sollozos, mientras apuntaba con una mano hacia abajo- dale su merecido a este pobre pordiosero.

El señor, de entre unos cincuenta o sesenta años se acercó al francés ,el cual por el shock de la situación, no había sabido como reaccionar. Colocó sus manos en su cuello y lo levantó a la fuerza.

-¿Estabas intentando propasarte con mi esposa?¿Eh, asqueroso?-gritó el señor con un aliento pestilente que emanaba de entre su boca, LeFou sintió nauseas en aquel instante- aunque por tu aspecto tan pulcro y ese olor a margaritas que tienes, podría decir que prefieres que usen tu cu...-no pudo finalizar tal oración debido a que un puño de grandes dimensiones colisionó contra su cara arrancándole varios dientes en el acto.

El hombre, había caído varios metros del lugar donde se encontraba, sujetando su nariz, ahora rota. Probablemente el dolor era insoportable ya que ahora poseia una forma torcida y muy distante de lo que venía siendo una estructura saludable. Era bastante asqueroso.

-¡Ah!-gritó el hombre, al verse las palmas de las manos ensangrentadas.

Todos estaban en silencio, algunos alejados y otros con las manos tapando sus bocas por la sorpresa. Estaba claro que aquellos forasteros novatos no estaban ni la mitad de informados sobre quién era Gastón y como terminaban los que osaban meterse en sus asuntos. Todos esperaban lo peor de aquel pobre desgraciado.

Gastón se acercó a Henry a paso lento, mientras una de las damiselas ayudaba a LeFou a ponerse en pie.

-¿Eres consciente de lo que acabas de hacer?-dijo mientras lo agarraba por las solapas del abrigo, acercándolo a su rostro-Oh, no tienes ni la mas mínima idea.

A cada palabra que pronunciaba, el señor se iba dando mas cuenta de la magnitud de la situación en lo poco que quedaría de el en unos segundos. La fuerza con que el pelinegro presionaba su cuello se lo confirmaba.

-Has atacado a uno de mis hombres, mi mejor, para ser exactos-sentenció Gastón-¿y sabes lo que te has ganado?-pronunció con odio, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa psicótica- un viaje a la tumba.

Y dicho esto, sin reparos levantó con una de sus manos la pistola que siempre solía guardar en su cinturón.

El hombre, al ver el arma comenzó a llorar desconsolado suplicando piedad cosa que solo hizo al pelinegro desear con mas fuerza apretar el gatillo. Pero no pudo, porque una mano en su hombro se lo impidió.

-No, Gastón-Dijo LeFou, con la esperanza de que reconsiderase sus acciones.

-¿No?-espetó con verdadera furia.

Le pareció una necedad que su compañero intentase evitar una venganza tan justa como a el le parecía esta, literalmente lo habían pisoteado. Pero los ojos de su amigo hicieron mella en el.

-No vale la pena que manches tus manos en un ser humano tan rastrero como él-pronunció serio el pelinegro- No arruinemos la noche-dijo poniendo ambas de sus manos en los hombros del contrario.

No es que no sintiese odio, pero era muy consciente del estado mental de Gastón en ese tipo de situaciones. Y lo menos que quería era ver más gente muerta después de haber pasado meses observando cadáveres, de verdad que no valía la pena. No era la primera vez que lo trataban así de todas formas. Por lo que, decidido, miró a su compañero a los ojos con la esperanza de que cambiase de opinión.

Gastón pareció meditarlo por unos segundos.

-No se como eres tan buena persona-dijo guardando la pistola nuevamente en su cinturón-pero tienes razón, no dejaré que estas distracciones arruinen nuestra noche-Tienen dos minutos para desaparecer de mi vista-amenazó, refiriéndose a la pareja.

-¡P-por supuesto!-dijeron los al unísono muertos de miedo y en menos del tiempo dado desaparecieron del local.

Los presentes estallaron el infinitos aplausos, haciendo la situación un poco menos incomoda.

LeFou suspiró con alivio. Vaya momento se había tenido que tragar. Miró a su compañero que yacía un tanto serio, mas no preocupado, entre el bullicio que nuevamente ocupaba el lugar.

-Creo que me retiraré por hoy-informó el más bajo a su amigo.

\- ¿Qué?¡Creí que habías dicho que no nos arruinarían la noche!-dijo hastiado el mas alto-entonces aún estoy a tiempo de perseguirlos.

-¡No!-se apresuró a responder antes de que el otro hombre cometiese alguna otra locura-solamente es cansancio, y aun me duele un poco la mano, por lo que creo que sería lo mejor. Prometo compensarte mañana.

-Comprendo, en ese caso ¿puedo acompañarte a casa?-se ofreció cortesmente.

-¿A-acompañarme?-pronunció LeFou con sorpresa.

-Exactamente, no sabemos si esos dos aún estan planeando algo, tendrás al gran Gastón a tu lado-dijo muy seguro de si mismo, sacandole una sonrisa al menor.

-No soy una mujer.

-Hay circunstancias en las que harías que lo desee-dijo en un susurro audible. Aunque ,minutos mas tarde, al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho intentó enmendarlo- quiero decir, un amigo siempre necesita apoyo.

-Por supuesto-respondió sin estar seguro de lo que había escuchado.

Y ante esto, levantando una mano informó a los demás de su retirada, que para su satisfacción soltaron quejidos de desgana ante su partida.

La casa de LeFou no era muy grande, pero tampoco demasiado pequeña. Básicamente le era lo suficientemente cómoda para pasar el tiempo que no se mantenía fuera de esta. Situada en un punto un tanto alejada de la villa lo cual le favorecía en términos de intimidad. Ciertamente se sentía más libre en aquel lugar, alejado del bullicio del pequeño pueblo.

Al rededor de diez minutos, ambos llegaron al establecimiento. LeFou se paró en la puerta abriéndola permitiéndole el acceso a su compañero.

-Oh, no-negó el otro hombre- yo también debo de ir a descansar, los ánimos no me dan para volver. Una persona como yo debe descansar bien.

-Que pena, pues que asi sea. Buenas noches-dijo el mas bajo, mientras esperaba a que se retirase. Ya era una costumbre para ambos. Velar por la seguridad del otro.

-Espera, LeFou-llamó Gastón al pelicataño antes de que desapareciese en el calor de su hogar.

Ante la llamada, el francés giró su cuerpo hacia delante solo para encontrarse algo cálido apoyado contra su mejilla. Eran unos labios, algo confundidos.

-Buenas noches-se despidió el contrario antes de desaparecer colina abajo.

Solo pudo atinar a rozarse la cara con sus dedos, estupefacto ante la situación. Aún fuera de si como para darse cuenta de que una pequeña flor maltratada había sido ajustada entre su pelo y oreja.


End file.
